Our Dreams
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: JJ and Aidan are your not so average 21 and 22 year olds. They are aspiring YouTubers and are having difficulty until one day all their dreams come true. Come join their adventure as they meet the famous and not so famous YouTubers that have inspired them. {Does contain OC characters and many more YouTubers! Just a heads up!}
1. Chapter 1

So, this is pretty new for me but I hope everyone likes it anyway! I am currently working on a new surprise for everyone and I have it planned to be up on Halloween so keep a look out for it!

* * *

It was just like any other Sunday to JJ and Aidan; they would hang out and brainstorm some new videos for the week that was to come, then they would make the ones already planned and get them uploaded on their most cherished website of all: YouTube.

JJ and Aidan were aspiring YouTubers trying to make it big with all the others out there. Sadly, they weren't doing so well and were trying to figure out something different to give to their 15 subscribers. That was pretty hard to do sometimes when there is so much they could do but they still want to be original.

These two young ladies weren't your average individuals anyway. They weren't small and tiny, in other words they had some meat on them and they were quite proud of it in a weird sort of way. They were the types of people to break the rules of society and be random and crazy and have absolutely a blast with it.

A light sigh escaped JJ as she stared boredly at the illumiated computer screen. It was always so boring just sitting here and waiting for the newest video to render and load completely, after all the effects are added in. It wouldn't be long now, only 25 more minutes and it would be live for everyone to see.

"Oh my, it always takes so long to get these uploaded. Hey Aidan, I'm gonna take a real quick shower and get ready to head for bed. Let me know when it's done?" JJ stood and stretched, popping a few places in her back and letting a content sigh escape from between her lips. She began to head for the bedroom door as she heard her long time best friend and roommate answer her. "Yeah, you know it!"

JJ waved her hand above her head to let Aidan know she heard her before heading into the hallway and to the bathroom. She grabbed a fluffy towel along the way and set it atop the counter along with her iPod, mostly so she could jam out and hopefully get some new ideas brewing around in her mind. She turned the knob for the shower on and waited for the water to warm up. hopping on in once it was the desired temperature.

After the much needed shower, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body before heading off to her room to dress. Once dressed, she headed back into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then headed into Aidan's room; right on time as well for as she walked through the threshold, Aidan called her name.

"I'm right here Aidan! Ready to do this?" Aidan nodded her head and grinned at JJ, she was more than ready to get this on. They typed a message to their small amount of fans and then sent it out, closing their page and turning off their computer. "We need some new ideas and fast." JJ sighed once more whilst speaking, she laid her head in the palm of her hands and merely sat there until she felt Aidan's hand atop her shoulder.

"Don't worry! We'll figure something out and when we do, it'll be awesome! For now, let's just head to bed and sleep on it; that'll be the best." JJ raised her head and looked up to her roommate, a small smile etching it's way onto her features. She's right, she always has been when it comes to happiness and positivity.

What they didn't know was that in the next couple of days, all their hard work and their dreams were about to come true.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? Lemme know and the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the length! I tried my best and I feel this chapter was okay but could have been better. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!

* * *

So much has happened since Sunday and it was simply amazing! Monday and Tuesday morning, JJ immediately went to Aidan's room and turned on their shared computer, anxiously waiting for the machine to start up. Once it was finally up, JJ went to their shared YouTube account and clicked on their most recent video. The smile that JJ once had was slowly replaced with a frown, her brow furrowing together whilst a frustrated sigh escaped through her lips.

They were trying so hard to keep their subscribers interested in their videos but it was really difficult! Tears threatened to escape her orbs but she forced them to stay; not now, she could vent later but right now was not the time. JJ glanced over her shoulder and to her satisfaction Aidan was still sound asleep. JJ decided to leave their computer up and go make her roommate and herself some breakfast.

After closing Aidan's door and heading to the kitchen, JJ grabbed some pans and gathered the necessary items to make some eggs, waffles and bacon, she got straight to work all the while whistling a random tune that had gotten stuck in her head a couple nights ago.

Back to Aidan, who was just starting to wake up, had found her computer on the page that JJ had left it on. She couldn't help but to tilt her head to the side and sit up, dangling her legs over the side of her bed whilst rubbing her sleep filled eyes. "Hnn, what's this?" Aidan had mumbled sleepily and slowly stood. After waking herself up as best as she could, which mostly consisted of stretching and popping her back and fingers, she made her way carefully over to her computer and wiggled her mouse around.

She gazed at the same video that JJ had viewed only a couple of minutes before, the same frown following her roommates. She growled in slight anger and randomly hit her computer desk; no harm came to said desk it merely resulted in a hurt hand. After leaving her computer and heading to where JJ was, they decided to have their breakfast in a tension filled silence.

That's how the biggest part of their day went until halfway across the world one of their biggest YouTube stars happened upon their video titled Video Games and MakeUp. His head tilted to the side and he called his girlfriend into the room, who was quickly followed by their adorable little children, or their dogs as normal people would say. "What is it Felix?" A light and airy Italian accented young woman asked as she took a seat next to her beloved and leaned over to see what he was staring at.

"I found this video with an interesting title and I thought we could watch it together." A lightly scented though recognizable Swedish accented young man replied and it was true. The title caught his eye because it was focusing on two different realms and aspects that could ever be thought up and in the Swedishs' mind that was pure genious.

"Alright?" It was more of a question mostly because Felix didn't really call her in to simply watch a video and she found that odd. Nonetheless, she was still excited and mildly curious to see this new video that had been found. She leaned forward even more and rest her head on his shoulder as he clicked one the link and turned the volume up. Intro music played and suddenly a young woman no older than herself and her love was shown on the video. She was introducing herself as JJ and what game she would be playing today while in the background another young woman was setting up what looked to be her own camera and things.

This had intrigued the two for it was quite uncommon, at least in normal terms, that a woman would do a walkthrough/lets play on a video game that was equivalent to what Felix was used to playing. It was pure genious and he couldn't help but get absorbed into the video the longer it went; mostly because said individual was singing and random tunes and quoting from various other YouTubers, some that Felix knew and some he didn't. It was random and all over the place and it was quite nice. Suddenly the woman named JJ was explaining how she would be switching off so that her roommate could do her segment of the video and the screen went black only to be replaced once again with a young woman who had wild red spiked hair that was accented quite nicely with black and bits of red mixed in.

The woman known as Aidan was doing a tutorial on how to get that perfect smoky/dark and tired eye look for Halloween, which was slowly coming up. Felix turned his head to find that his girlfriend was just as absorbed as he was. The video went on for another twenty minutes and ended with the two of them feeding off the others sentences. "Remember to stay random! And classy!" The outro music played, which hapened to be a random Japanese anime song that was unfamiliar to the both of them.

After witnessing said ended video, Felix decided to message JJ and Aidan whilst chuckling at the name of their channel: LeRandom. After sending the message both him and Marzia went on with the rest of their day and getting ready for quite a busy week ahead of them since Vidcon was coming up and whatnot.

Back to JJ and Aidan who were getting ready for bed. They were just about to sign off for the night when JJ noticed a little bold number next to their inbox link on their channel. "Hey Aidan, will you come here for a minute please?" A few minutes later, Aidan came walking in wiping her face off with a towel around her shoulders. "What is it?" JJ motioned to the computer screen and  
Aidan gazed at it, a puzzled expression crossing her features. "I wonder who it is. Don't just sit there! Click on it!"

Whilst laughing JJ did just that and what they saw left them both wide eyed and speechless. A message from the bro master himself and boy was JJ bouncing off the walls, clapping and jumping around Aidan's small room. Aidan herself couldn't believe it either for it wasn't every day that someone famous left you a message saying that him and his girlfriend loved your videos and that he couldn't wait to see more.

So, that night they both got little sleep with how excited they both were and Wednesday was going to be the day that they started to pack their bags to head to the wonderful world of Vidcon!

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you thought!


End file.
